


After Party

by jackson_nicole



Category: Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole
Summary: The group has their own wrap party for Rose





	After Party

“Hey! Rose!” Rose turned as Georgia bounced up to her. It was their last day of filming season 6 and it was Rose’s first full season. Unbeknownst to her, the cast, mainly Georgia, Jordan, Marco, Alex, and Alexander, had planned a small gathering full of games, drinking and food. Rose smiled at Georgia as she approached.

“Hey, Gee. What’s up?” Rose asked as Georgia linked their arms while they marched off to hair and makeup, getting ready for the last scene of the day.

“Nothing. I just wanted to catch you; I wanted to bring you up to my room after we get back. Have a few drinks, watch some stupid movies, just girl stuff.” She said with a wrinkle of her nose. Rose giggled and shrugged.

“Sure. What about Katheryn?” Rose asked. Georgia sighed.

“She’s leaving tonight. She starts filming for that new movie in a few days and she’s got to do fittings and stuff.” Georgia said. Rose pouted for a moment before they both giggled.

“Well, I’ll still come by. Sounds like fun.” Rose said. Georgia giggled and kissed her cheek.

“Brilliant. It’s going to be so much fun!” She squealed. They got to the makeup trailers and hurried inside. It was Rose’s last scene with Alex, theirs being the last of the season. She was nervous for many reasons, but she wanted to get it right the first time and book in the whole season with a fantastic shot. As the girls made their way through, they saw Alex and Marco coming out, their hair already done.

“Hey, guys,” Alex said, slipping an arm around Georgia’s waist as she kissed his cheek and hugged him. “Happy last day!”

Rose giggled and hugged Marco as he kissed her cheek. “You ready? It’s you and Alex, man.” Marco teased. Rose wrinkled her nose at him and giggled as Marco and Alex switched spots.

“I’m ready,” Rose said. Alex chuckled and hugged her tight.

“No, you’re not.” He teased. Rose whined and said, “I’m not! I’m actually really nervous.”

Alex chuckled and kept his arm around her as she leaned against him, with a small whine.

“Oh, Rosie. You’ll do fine. Just run lines with Alex while we shoot our scenes.” Georgia said, slipping through the door and taking her seat. Rose sighed and turned to Alex.

“I’ll be in costumes if you want to,” Alex said. Rose nodded and smiled.

“I’ll come find you.” She said. Alex took her hands and looked deep into her eyes as he said, “I thank the gods for the day you came into my life and I curse them for the day that they take you from me.”

Marco snickered and shook his head at how cheesy Alex was with running lines with Rose, so unexpectedly that it made Rose snap into character. She reached up a hand to cup his cheek and said, “The day I leave this earth is the day you do, my love.”

Alex smiled and pulled her closer, slowly. Marco leaned against the wall and watched, waiting for the kiss to happen, or not. Suddenly, Alex pulled her closer and quickly ducked his head down to kiss her. Rose squeaked and giggled, kissing him back only a little before pushing him away.

“Alex, I swear to God, if you do that during the take, I will cut your hair while you sleep!” Rose growled with a laugh as she tried to get a fist full of his side. Alex laughed and tried to keep her hands away from him. “Don’t fuck with me, Andersen!”

Alex caught her wrists and turned her, crossing them in front of her and holding her back against him. Rose giggled and tilted her head back and Alex nibbled at her neck.

“Stop! Alex, stop!” Rose squealed. Alex chuckled and let her go as she turned to him. Alex gave her a sweet smile that made her roll her eyes. “Can I get into hair and makeup now, please?”

Alex smirked and kissed her cheek before letting her pass. “I’ll see you on set!” He called as he and Marco walked out. Rose sighed and slid into her chair next to Georgia as she giggled to herself. Rose let out a giggle as Tom came over to start her makeup.

“What are you giggling about?” Rose asked, closing her eyes as Tom sprayed a face mist over her.

“Alex is so cute when he’s around you.” She said. Rose blinked open her eyes as Tom started going through the makeup. She turned to Georgia and raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?” She asked. Georgia looked at her.

“Honey. He likes you. Don’t tell me you didn’t notice?” Georgia asked. Rose furrowed her eyebrow, confused.

“Yeah…We’re really close friends…” She said, still baffled. Georgia rolled her eyes and sighed.

“Oh, my word.” Georgia chuckled. “Rosie. He likes you. Like a lot. It’s actually really painfully obvious.”

“This is how we’ve acted since I joined in the middle of last season?” Rose said. Georgia shook her head.

“Wow. You’re so in love with him, too, that you don’t see that he likes you. Oh…” Georgia’s voice hitched in a fake cry as she touched a hand to her chest. Rose shook her head and closed her eyes as Tom came back to her with a brush in hand, starting her foundation.

“You’re insane.” Rose giggled. Georgia smirked as her hairdresser came over to start on her braids.

“Please. You know I’m right.”

“About me being in love with him? This is fact. This is known. I told you and Katheryn, like, my first day. So in love that I don’t know that he likes me? We’re close friends. That is all.” Rose said with a smirk. Georgia sighed and shook her head.

“Alright. If you say so.” Georgia said. Rose giggled as Tom started up another conversation with her.

~

Once Rose was done with her hair and makeup, she quickly changed into her costume and ran lines with Alex until she was sure she had it down. She and Alex watched while Georgia and Jordan did their scenes with Alexander and Marco. Everyone was so buzzing about the last day, that they were focused and committed, most scenes taking only one or two shots to get it. Then came time for the last scene of the day, the last scene in the season. Once everyone was ready and Alex and Rose got into their places, Rose began to get even more nervous.

“Ooooohhhh, God,” Rose muttered as one of the makeup girls touched her up a little. Tom made sure their hair was in place before they both rushed back behind the cameras. Alex chuckled.

“Relax. It’s one more shot with one more angle. You’ve got this. You’ve been doing great all day.” He said, taking her hands as they got ready. Rose smiled and gave a soft sigh as their director called for quiet on the set. Rose took a breath and nodded.

“Action!”

“I thank the gods for the day you came into my life and I curse them for the day that they take you from me,” Alex said. Rose smiled and took a step closer, touching his cheek.

“The day I leave this earth is the day you do, my love,” Rose said. Alex smiled down at her and held her close as he ducked down his head for a passionate kiss. Rose wrapped her arms around him as she kissed him back. The cameras slowly backed away from them, zooming out to get the sunset and the water. The kiss continued until the director shouted, “Cut, print, that’s a wrap on season six, people!”

Rose and Alex broke apart and cheered along with the rest of the cast and crew. Alex slipped an arm around her neck and smiled at her.

“See? You did great, Rose.” He said, kissing her cheek. Rose giggled and wrapped her arms around him as they walked down the dock and joined the others, Georgia and Katheryn squeezing through to hug Rose as the guys mauled Alex. The director clapped as he came over to them, smiling.

“Great job, you guys. This has been a hell of a season!” He said, hugging Rose and Alex before turning to the others. “You guys were amazing! We’ll have the wrap party tomorrow night! Everyone go home and get some rest! You deserve it!”

Another cheer erupted as everyone slowly trickled to hair and makeup and costumes to change back into their civilian clothes before piling into the cabs to head back to the hotel. Rose and Alex ended up sharing a car with Jordan and Marco, the both of them absolutely buzzing and making jokes the entire ride while Rose just cuddled up to Alex and tried to tune them out as she tried to settle herself into sleep. Alex chuckled along with the boys as he kept an arm around her.

“Hey. Rosie.” Alex said, shaking her gently. Rose stirred, giving a soft gasp and slowly blinked open her eyes and looked around as Marco and Jordan were already walking into the hotel. Alex chuckled and shifted to help her sit up. “Did you fall asleep?”

Rose stretched and flipped him off, making him chuckle. “Fuck you.” She said, adding a giggle after she stretched. Alex chuckled and helped her out, keeping an arm around her waist as they walked in, following Marco and Jordan to the elevator.

“Were you still going to Georgia’s room?” Alex asked as they waited for the elevator. Rose sighed and closed her eyes with a chuckle.

“Fuck. I forgot about Georgia! She said she wanted to do a girls thing…” Rose sighed. Alex snickered.

“You’re such a good friend, Rose.” Alex teased. Rose glared up at him and pinched his side, making him cry out and move away from her. She raised her eyebrows and pointed at him.

“Don’t fuck with me, Alex. One day, you’re gonna do it, I’m going to have my nails back, and you will be sorry.” Rose hissed, teasingly. Alex snickered as the doors opened and they all piled in. “Are you and Marco gonna stay with Jordan or Alexander?”

“We were thinking about it. Just chill out tomorrow before the wrap party.” Alex said. Rose nodded and rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. “Rose, why are you so tired?”

Alex chuckled as Rose glared at him. “I’ve been up since 4 AM and I didn’t go to sleep until like 2. Why the fuck-” Alex’s laugh cut her off as he wrapped his arms around her neck, bringing her closer and kissing the top of her head. Marco chuckled and looked at her.

“Couldn’t sleep last night?” He asked. Rose shook her head.

“No. I think I was, like, subconsciously buzzing about today and I just couldn’t fall asleep.” She said, rubbing her temples, trying to stay awake. The doors opened and the group walked off.

“Well, maybe Georgia has something to wake you up to have your girls night.” Jordan teased. Rose sucker punched his shoulder as he walked away. Jordan gave a small shout and rubbed his shoulder, turning to her in shock, with a laugh. Rose smirked.

“Don’t. Fuck. With me. Right now.” She giggled.

“Jesus, Rose. Who the fuck have you been training with?” Jordan asked, chuckling. “Jesus. I hope I’m not going up against you in the next season. Shit, mate, she might break character and break a nose. Fuck.”

Rose giggled and wrinkled her nose at the boys before giving them a final hug and a kiss on their cheeks.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” She said, slowly making her way down to her room to change. If Georgia wanted to do a girls night in, Rose wanted to be comfortable. She stripped off her clothes and jumped into her favorite comfy pair of grey sweats and tugged on a soft feeling tank top, throwing her hair up into a bun and grabbing her phone and room key before taking off down the hall to Georgia’s room. She knocked on the door and heard scrambling behind it, not really paying attention, because she was still tired. The door popped open and Georgia pulled her into the room. Rose blinked as she was whipped inside.

“Wow. Okay. Hi.” She giggled. Georgia giggled and flipped on the lights for the other half of the room. Once they were on, Jordan, Marco, Alexander, and Alex all popped up and shouted, “Surprise! Congrats on your first season!”

Rose jumped and stared at them in shock. It took her a minute before she realized that the boys knew exactly what was happening on the ride over and the elevator ride up. Alex knew she was going to Georgia’s but she didn’t recall telling anyone, nor that Georgia had either. She sniffed as her eyes welled up and she pouted with a soft smile.

“You guys…Stop it…” She said with a small, but happy whine as Georgia gave her a squeeze. Alexander laughed as he reached her first, giving her a bear hug and kissing her cheek.

“Georgia remembered you were saying you always wanted a surprise party and we just thought this was the perfect time to do one.” He said, stepping aside as Marco brought her a drink. Rose wiped at her face and took the drink, accepting another kiss on the cheek from him.

“You guys. Seriously. You could have just said ‘come to the room for drinks’! You didn’t have to do this just for one season. Oh, my God…” Rose sniffed and shook her head. The fact that she had only known them all for about 6 months and they went all out to plan this for her made her very emotional in her sleep deprived state.

“Well, you did really good! You had a rough start but you’ve really blossomed with your acting.” Georgia said, wrapping her arm around her. Rose rested her head against Georgia’s and let out a wet giggle.

“Still. Jesus Christ.” Rose giggled, taking a final wipe at her face and sighing. “Tell me y’all have more than just a drink? Please, tell me there’s like, Cards Against Humanity or something?”

“You really think we’d do that to you?” Jordan asked, tapping the big, black box on the table. Rose giggled and took a huge swig of her drink.

“Let’s do this.” She giggled.

~

Throughout the night, the group laughed and drank as they played Cards and other drinking games until they decided to wind down with a drinking version of Truth or Dare. Everyone finished then refilled their drinks for one more game before they called it a night, and they were determined to see someone blackout, hopefully Marco.

“Goddammit, I’m not doing that!” Marco cried, taking a drink. Alexander snickered and tugged his smelly sock back on and shoved his foot back into his shoe.

“Pussy.” Alex teased. Marco cursed him out in Danish as Alex continued to snicker. The boys were about halfway done with their drinks, refusing to do the stupid and ridiculous dares they had for each other, while Rose and Georgia were well off, getting mostly truths from each other.

“Alright, fine. It’s your turn, Ilsø.” Alexander said, sitting back. Marco sighed and looked at Georgia with a smirk.

“Georgia…Truth or Dare?” Marco asked. Georgia giggled and gave a shrug as she said, “Dare.”

“I dare you to free shot that bottle,” Marco said, pointing to a bottle of tequila behind her. Georgia gave a snort and sipped her drink.

“I’m not trying to be that fucked up, okay?” She giggled. Marco shrugged and smirked. Georgia glanced around the group and set her sights on Rose. She giggled and said, “Oh, Rosie…Truth or Dare?”

Rose giggled and said, “Fuck it. Dare.”

Georgia giggled and bit her lip, glancing to Jordan, who smirked and nodded. She looked back at Rose and said, “I dare you to choose the more attractive…Between Marco and Alex…And then you two have to have a full-blown set kiss.”

Rose closed her eyes and sighed. “Georgia…” She giggled. Georgia giggled madly, as Alex and Marco exchanged glances and chuckled.

“Come on. Are you gonna puss out or do it?” She teased. Rose shook her head and covered her face, giving a groan. She dropped her hands and sighed.

“Okay, obviously…Marco, I love you. I really do.” She started, giving Marco a glance. “But obviously, I’m going to go with Alex…Hello…”

Rose sighed as Alex took a swig before setting his drink down and turning to her. Rose’s cheeks tinted to a full blush as she shook her head and set her drink down, turning to him as well. Alex looked at Georgia and asked, “Is this with lines? Like we come up with some shit or go off what we’ve done?”

Georgia shook her head. “Nope. Just get into character and kiss.” She said, struggling to hold back her giggle. Rose stared at her, hard, but couldn’t keep the smile from her face.

“You’re an evil bitch, Gee. I swear…” Rose chuckled as Alex turned back to her. She sighed and shifted closer, tucking a leg under her to let Alex move closer to her. They looked at each other and immediately went into a giggle fit, the both of them. Alex sighed and shook his head, muttering something in Danish before looking back up at Rose, who was trying to hold back her giggles and biting her lip. He slowly slid a hand over her thigh, almost to her hip as he moved even closer. She took a breath as Alex slid a hand over her cheek and into her hair. “Alex…”

“Don’t ruin it!” Marco shouted as he laughed. Rose didn’t look away from Alex as she held up a hand to flip him off. Marco giggled and sipped his drink. Rose took a breath as she licked her lips, just waiting. Alex chuckled and leaned closer, letting his lips brush against hers a little. Rose giggled and parted her mouth as he applied a little pressure to it. He sealed his lips over hers and Rose shifted a hand to reached up and grip his wrist as she inhaled deeply, kissing him back. As the kiss deepened, a few more deep and passionate kisses exchanged between them, Alexander let out a slow ‘Whoo’ while Jordan gave a wolf whistle and Marco made some stupid comment in Danish that only Alex understood, making him laugh and break the kiss. Both Alex and Rose giggled as they broke apart, the others clapping and hooting, making Rose’s cheeks turn to a full blush.

“Happy, Gee?” Rose asked, sitting back as Alex grabbed his drink as well as hers, sitting back. He handed Rose her drink and put an arm around her, chuckling.

“Very.” She chirped. Rose shook her head and sighed.

~

The rest of the game went on, not turning too sexual, which Rose was very happy with. After the last cup was empty, everyone stumbled to Georgia’s door and went back to their own rooms. Marco and Alexander accompanied Jordan, who was a little more smashed than he’d like to admit, while Alex walked with Rose down to hers. She slid her keycard and opened the door, Alex following her inside.

“So, that was interesting,” Alex said, hopping onto the counter and watching as she set down her keycard and plugged in her phone. She took down her hair before tossing it over her shoulder as she looked at him, with a smirk.

“Yeah. To say the least.” She giggled. Alex chuckled and hunched forward to lean his hands on the edge of the counter. Rose sighed and tousled her hair a little as she walked over to him, opening the fridge to grab one of her water bottles.

“Ooh, water. Someone’s responsible.” He teased. Rose smirked and puffed out her cheeks as they were full of water, then swallowed before she said, “I like not waking up with a hangover and my mom taught me a few tricks, okay? The Irish are lucky, but not that lucky.”

Alex snickered as she turned to dig through her bag for a bottle of aspirin and popped two into her mouth. Alex bit his lip as he looked her over. Her sweats weren’t tight, but they weren’t baggy. He could still see the outline of her curves and her tank top was well fitted and it made his mind wander. After the first couple months, as their characters slowly began to get more physical, therefore he and Rose rehearsed and ran lines more with the physicality, he found himself more and more attracted to her. Her personality took on a whole new life, she became more self-confident in herself than she was when they first met, though she was a far cry away from where she truly wanted to be. They clicked both on and off set and he saw she was a very sweet person. And after Georgia’s dare, with no character involved with it, the kiss sparked something in him that told him this was the time to tell her. The kiss, the alcohol, same thing.

Alex slipped off the counter and went to her, sliding his hands over her hips, slowly, tugging her back against him a little as he ducked his head down to place a soft kiss on her cheek. Rose giggled and glanced at him.

“What are you doing?” She asked. Alex chuckled as she put the bottles down and turned to him. He smiled and pulled her closer, leaning down to kiss her, slowly. Rose giggled into the kiss, sliding her hands over his arms as she kissed him back. Rose broke the kiss, turning her head, and Alex continued, placing soft kisses along her cheek and jawline. She sighed and slid her fingers through his hair, tugging at the hair band, slightly. “Alex…What are you doing?”

Alex looked at her as he lifted a hand to cup her cheek. “I should have told you this a while ago, but I really like you.” He said. Rose giggled and bit her lip.

“Is this the alcohol talking?” She asked, softly, giving him a look. Alex snickered and shrugged.

“Probably. But only to make me admit that I like you. Not make me think I do.” He said. Rose smiled as he brought his face closer, pressing their foreheads together. “And I’m obviously aware you like me…We established that quite early on.”

Rose giggled and tilted her head back with a sigh. Alex straightened as she looked at him, trailing her fingers over his cheek.

“So…What do you want to do about it then? Start dating, or…?” She asked. Alex smiled.

“I might like that. It’d freak out the guys and Georgia.” He chuckled. Rose giggled and said, “Alex, honey, I’m going to be honest with you; It won’t freak out Georgia as much as you think.”

Alex raised an eyebrow and chuckled. “What do you mean?” He asked. Rose giggled and she slid her hands up and down his arms.

“I’m like, 97.5% positive…No, make that 98%,” Rose started as she giggled. “That Georgia planned this whole night to make us realize that we like each other and have unspoken feelings, all that corny bullshit.”

Alex laughed and said, “What makes you think that?”

“Well, today when we were in hair and makeup, she was asking me about you. How was I so blind that I couldn’t see you liked me? I said we were just super close…She said I was so in love with you, that’s why…All kinds of stuff. So…Pretty sure she calculated this out so this might happen.” Rose said, smirking. Alex shrugged and slowly ducked his head down again.

“Well, I will thank her in the morning then.” He muttered before stealing another deep kiss as he walked her back until she ran into the table. Rose squeaked and giggled as she kissed him, gripping his shirt and slowly tugging out the hair tie to let his hair spring loose. Alex broke the kiss with a chuckle. “You know…When I’ve had girls take my hair down for me…It’s kind of like a code…”

Rose giggled and bit her lip, taking a hold of his jaw, gently, as she slid her thumb over his bottom lip. “Oh? What kind of code?” She asked. Alex smirked and tugged at her sweats, one hand sliding to her ass and cupping it, the other slipping inside, sliding his fingers over the fabric of her panties. Her breath hitched as she stared up at him.

“Only if you’re okay with it.” He said, softly, kissing her again. Rose sighed into the kiss, shifting to open her legs a little more for him. He smirked against her lips and asked, “Should I take that as a yes?”

Rose giggled and bit her lip as she nodded. Alex chuckled and in one swift motion, he lifted her to carry her to the bed. Rose squeaked and laughed, lacing her fingers behind his neck and wrapping her legs around his waist to keep herself up as he cupped her ass, holding her. Rose ducked her head down to kiss him, Alex letting his tongue slip into the kiss that prompted a soft moan from Rose. Alex chuckled as he laid her on the bed. Rose giggled and slipped her fingers under his shirt, rubbing them over his abs. He smirked at her, bracing a hand on either side of her before ducking down to seal his lips over hers again. She sighed and tugged the shirt up, pushing it until he had to break the kiss to pull it off. As he did, Rose scooted onto the bed more, moving to the head of the bed and laying back against the pillows. As Alex smiled and crawled onto the bed with her, she tugged her shirt off and tossed it away.

“You’re sure that you want to do this?” He asked, sliding his hands over her legs, tugging at the sweats. Rose smiled and nodded, covering his hands.

“Alex. Believe me. You don’t understand how many times I thought about this moment.” She said. Alex laughed and tugged off her sweats, tossing them away. Rose giggled and watched him as he slid his hands along her skin, inching his way closer. She reached behind her back and quickly unhooked her bra, bringing her hands back and letting the straps fall. Alex hovered over her, snaking an arm around her waist to bring her closer. Alex held her close and kissed her slowly as Rose slid her hands up his arms and sighed. As he kissed her, he reached a hand up to tug the bra down her arms. They broke the kiss and Rose quickly got rid of the bra, throwing it aside. Alex brought his face to her neck as his hand closed around a breast, rubbing his thumb over her nipple as he kissed down her neck. Rose tilted her head back and sighed.

“Alex…” She said with a soft moan. Alex chuckled.

“Tell me what you want, babe.” He said, softly. Rose turned her head to him as she sunk a hand into his hair.

“Touch me.” She whispered, slowly grinding herself against him. Alex groaned as the hand around her breast flew down between them, rubbing her through her panties. Rose tilted her head back and moaned.

“How do you want me to touch you? Tell me what you want me to do.” He said. Rose gave a soft giggle and looked down at him as he looked up at her.

“Will you call me kitten? I actually really find it sexy when you do it on set.” She said, her cheeks tinting as she bit her lip. Alex chuckled and nodded, bringing his mouth to hers.

“Anything you want, kitten.” He said. Rose gave a soft moan as he kissed her, pulling the fabric away from her sex and letting his fingers slowly slip inside her slick, wet heat, making her break the kiss with a moan. Alex sighed and latched onto her neck as he worked her over, Rose grinding down on his fingers with a whimper as her fingers curled around his hair.

“Oh, Alex…” She moaned. He chuckled and began to rub his thumb over her clit, making her gasp and give his hair a sharp tug that made him hiss. He felt his cock grow harder with each moan that escaped from her lips.

“Fuck…Rose, you need to tell me what you want. I’m fucking bursting at the seams here.” He said with a chuckle. Rose giggled and said, “Baby, I want you to do everything to me. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this. Finger me, eat me out, shove your dick in me, I don’t care. Just do it.”

Alex laughed and shook his head. “As you wish, kitten.” He purred. Rose moaned louder as his fingers began to thrust in and out of her a little quicker, making her grip his shoulders and moan his name. Alex crushed his lips against hers, wanting every sweet sound that came out of her mouth as he began to feel her walls clench around his fingers.

“Alex. Alex, I’m-Oh! I’m gonna come…” She whimpered. He kissed his way down her neck to latch onto a breast, sucking and nipping at her nipple. Rose whimpered and held his head as she came on his fingers, moaning. Alex groaned against her skin as he slowly let his fingers dance around until she was done. He pulled his fingers out of her and tugged her panties down. He sat back and Rose looked at him, lifting her legs to let him slide the fabric off her legs and toss it onto the floor. He slid his hands over her legs, placing kisses as he slowly lowered himself then crawled up to her sex.

“You know…I’ve actually had a few dirty dreams about you, Rose,” he admitted. Rose bit her lip and gripped the hair at the top of his head.

“R-Really? About what?” She asked, watching his mouth as it inched closer to her sex. He smirked as he kissed and nipped along her inner thighs.

“Eating you out…And you tasting sweet…” He said. Rose whimpered and stared at him as he buried himself between her legs. Rose moaned and tilted her head back, rolling her hips as his tongue flicked at her clit, his fingers pumping inside her once more. He slid a hand under her ass, lifting it to press her to his face as he moaned against her. Rose whimpered and bit her lip, gripping the sheets as she ground herself on his face, needing that sweet feeling of pleasure to come back. As he continued, she felt the tingle spread from deep inside her, slowly spreading over her body until it burst, making her squirm beneath him as she came again. Alex groaned and licked at her, quickly, before he tore off his pants and boxers. Once she was done, he kissed his way back up to her and kissed her deeply. Rose kissed him back and hooked a leg around his hip.

“So…Do I-Do I taste…Sweet?” She asked, near breathlessly. Alex chuckled and nodded.

“Just like in my dreams.” He said. Rose giggled and pushed his hair back, pulling him in for another kiss.

“God, Alex…Please. Please, put it in me. I need it so bad…” Rose said, reaching down to stroke him, gently. Alex tilted his head back and moaned as Rose giggled, continuing to stroke him.

“Oh, fuck.” He hissed. He looked down, pushing her hand aside to slowly slide his cock inside her. Rose moaned and arched against him as he seated himself inside her. Both of them panting, Alex held her close, pressing their foreheads together. Rose giggled and pressed her cheek to his, pressing her body against him. Alex slid his hand to the back of her head, taking control and turning her head to him more, sliding his lips over hers as he slowly began to move, thrusting gently to let her get used to him. Rose moaned and moved with him, her nails digging into his arms.

“Alex.” She moaned. Alex began to quicken his pace and moaned out her name softly. She clung to him and whimpered as an arm snaked around her waist to keep her close, the other sliding down to cup her ass, pushing her against him with each thrust, each time going a little deeper and making her moans grow louder.

“Jesus fuck, you feel so slick, Rose…” He groaned. “You’re so tight…”

“Alex, oh, god…” Rose whimpered. “Fuck, I knew it would be good, but not like this…”

Already, Rose was feeling the pleasure spread as he began to thrust hard and fast. Rose moaned his name as Alex began to feel his balls tingle in the onset of his orgasm. He found her lips and kissed her, taking in every moan and whimper as she clenched around his cock, making him groan out her name as he came, hard. Alex tilted his head back and moaned as Rose buried her face in his neck as she, too, came, her orgasm hitting her and not relenting. Alex rode her until his pleasure had ebbed away, as did hers. They both panted softly as Alex stopped thrusting and slowly slid out of her, holding her close as he laid next to her. Rose sighed and kept herself close to him, sliding her hands over his skin and burrowing into his neck. Alex chuckled and sighed, letting his hand trail along her side, drifting from under her arm to her hip.

“So…” Alex started, panting softly. “So, we’re dating then, yeah?”

Rose closed her eyes and laughed, Alex chuckling and looking down at her. She looked up at him and nodded.

“Yes, Alex. We’re dating.” She giggled. Alex sighed and cupped a hand under her chin, lifting it to kiss her slowly. Rose kissed him back and sighed, resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes.

~


End file.
